Adventures of Cobra (Warriors lemons!)
by blue-x-rozes
Summary: Cobra's been looking out for a mate in the Clans, tired of her boring loner life. She's selected four toms, one from each Clan. Will they be able to secure her as their mate? (Fan characters. Warriors (c) Erin Hunter. I do not claim to own or own Warriors.)


Cobra lay half asleep in a small clearing in LightningClan territory, thinking about four toms from four Clans. She had been scouting out a mate from a Clan since no loners or kittypets interested her. She had chosen four cats, one from each Clan: Eagletalon of LightningClan, Shadowstrike of StreamClan, Barktail of NightClan, and Beefur of BreezeClan.

Eagletalon was a brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and harsh, golden eyes. He looked like he would destroy her and she was delightfully waiting for him. Shadowstrike was a pitch black tom with bright green eyes. He had sleek fur that conformed to his strong muscles. Barktail was a brown tabby tom with a darker brown tail. He had bright yellow eyes, large paws, and broad shoulders. Then there was Beefur. Oh, Beefur was the most handsome tom she had ever seen. Large, broad shoulders and paws. A handsome golden coat. Chocolate eyes you could get lost in. She was wet just thinking about him. Best of all, he was deputy. She knew he would dominate and break her, so she saved him to court last.

Cobra awoke with a jolt. She caught the scent of Eagletalon and saw his shiny, menacing yellow eyes through the trees. He stepped out of the bushes, the bushes rustling when he padded out. His face contorted in anger. "What are you doing on LightningClan territory?" he snarled. Cobra melted. She loved a demanding tom. "Oh, I'm on your territory? I didn't know." she said with a seductive flair. She stood up, facing him before turning around in the direction of the way out of the territory. She bent down in a stretch, her steaming core just four inches from Eagletalon's face. Coming out of the stretch, she slowly padded away, her hips swinging dramatically, her tail slightly raised to give him a slight peek of her tight, virgin core, heat scent spilling out. "Wait." Eagletalon said, softening. Cobra turned around. Her seduction worked on him. "Yes?" she purred, trotting to him. "What's your name, miss?" Eagletalon purred, glancing between her legs. Cobra took notice. "Cobra, dear. And yours?" she said in the sexiest voice she could muster. "Eagletalon." he replied proudly. Cobra thought for a moment. "Eagletalon, eh? Well Eagletalon, you look like you've got a big, thick, juicy member. Can you prove it to me?" Without missing a beat, Eagletalon responded. "See for yourself." He padded away, Cobra following. Eagletalon sat down, leaning against a tree, his legs spread wide to show his pink member barely poking out of his sheath.

Cobra followed, crouching down in front of his member. "Play with it." Eagletalon commanded, he wanted her to fondle it and suck on it, and he could ram her pussy later. Cobra delightfully obliged, pawing at his member and giving gentle licks at the barely poking out tip to get it to expose itself. It became longer and longer by the second until it was at its full length. Her eyes widened. Eagletalon was huge! She took the tip into her mouth, earning a soft grunt from him. She took in a little bit at a time until she was deep throating it, bobbing up and down. The barbs scraped her throat. She was swirling her rough tongue around it, hearing loud, pleasured moans and grunts from Eagletalon. He rested a paw on the back of her head, pushing her back down forcefully each time she bobbed up. He started to buck his hips up, before releasing an enormous load of hot sticky cum into her throat. For a moment, her cheeks inflated with cum, before she swallowed the warm, slightly salty liquid.

Standing up from his position, he growled at Cobra. "Crouch." he said demandingly, and she obeyed, getting into the hunting crouch with her rump slightly sticking in the air. He mounted her, his paws gripped tightly around her shoulders. He rubbed the tip of his member on the lips of her core, earning a loud moan from her. With a grunt he rammed into her, and she hissed with pain, digging her claws into the soft ground. Not even giving her a chance to adjust to his huge length, he started to roughly thrust. She grimaced in pain, feeling him shred and rip her inner walls. Soon, she began to moan with pleasure, bucking her hips up as his huge cock slammed her g-spot with every thrust. She moaned with every hard slam before she released she-cat juices all over his barbed shaft. Her whole body shuddered. Shortly after Cobra came, so did Eagletalon. He let out a huge load of the thick liquid, and when he pulled out some of it leaked onto the forest floor. She collapsed of exhaustion onto the soft grass, a tired purring mess. Eagletalon lay down beside her and groomed her before he stood up. "Well, that was divine. But I've got to return to my Clan duties." Cobra sighed.

"Five days, the place where all the Clans gather?"  
"Sure."

Eagletalon padded away to go roll in some garlic and get some prey. He couldn't be so long on a walk without at least catching a mouse.

—

 **That was my first chapter! Please please please review! It means a lot to me :)**


End file.
